1. Field of the Invention
The principal object of the invention is to provide a more efficient method of prefabricating wall and joist frames for buildings. All the construction materials are contained in a wheeled self-loading carrier rolling on a prepared track. The carriage being driven by hydraulic motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Schulz apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,112 is not portable, self-contained or self-loading. The Slade apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,097 has no automatic material handling and is not self-contained. The Washington U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,580 apparatus has no automatic material handling and is not self-contained. The Moehleopak apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,376 has no automatic material handling and is not self-contained. The Fry apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,007 does not place the studs automatically and is no self-contained and is operated manually. The Schultz apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,538 is not self-loading, and is not completely self-contained requiring electricity. Although the results of the Schultz apparatus is similar the method is completely different.